When entering into a financial transaction, a user can approach a cash register. The cash register can be configured to display an amount and prompt the user to pay the displayed amount. The user can then select a method of payment from the user's wallet and proceed to provide the method of payment to the cash register. The method of payment can then be utilized to pay for the amount listed in the transaction and the transaction can be completed.